


[Podfic] Pit Stop

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Edwardina's fic "Pit Stop."</p><p>Author’s Summary & Warnings: Jo and Jess, on the road. // AU, PWP, ficlet</p><p>File Size/Length: 00:08:29 || 5.1 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pit Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7534) by Edwardina. 



**Title:** [Pit Stop](http://valiant.livejournal.com/28907.html)  
 **Author:** Edwardina  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom** Supernatural **Pairing:** Jo/Jess  
 **Rating: **NC-17****  
 **Author’s Summary & Warnings:** Jo and Jess, on the road. // AU, PWP, ficlet  
 **File Size/Length:** 00:08:29 || 5.1 MB  
 **Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, which is available [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html).

**Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5bSupernatural%5d%20Pit%20Stop.mp3), right click & save as

**Streaming:**  



End file.
